


Drabble Sets

by Lemni (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lemni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles I come up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sasuke x Naruto

**Author's Note:**

> So this, along with all my other works, is unbeta'd. I really need a beta guys!

Sasuke awoke with a contented smile, this was truly all he needed. The thoughts of leaving Konoha seemed minuscule and ridiculous now. Pale fingers ran through golden hair as the morning sun warmed their bedsheets. The sereneness of the situation; his beautiful lover tangled with him, warm breath ghosting against his jaw whenever Naruto exhaled. He loved these moments. Sasuke nuzzled his face into Naruto's hair and closed his eyes again, intent on sleeping once more. Naruto made a grunting noise and stretched his legs "Morning 'suke." He mumbled tilting his head to lock his cerulean orbs with Sasuke's onyx. "Love you." He pressed a kiss to the strong jawline. Sasuke smiled "I love you, too."


	2. Ino x Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really like this pairing and I feel like thy don't get enough love. So here we are.

Hinata smiled sweetly at her girlfriends excitement. Ino squealed happily and hugged the furry being closer to her once more, rubbing her face on it's head "Oh Hinata I love the little bunny! He's so cute I love him. Thank you so much!" The blonde hopped up and placed a brief kiss on the corner of Hinata's mouth. Hinata flushed crimson from the neck up "I-I..." Ino squealed again and hugged the little bunny against her breast. "I'll name him Bunny!" Hinata giggled at the cliché name and hugged her girlfriend "I'm glad you love him but don't forget me please. Happy 5 month." The pale eyed girl kissed Ino's forehead "I love you." Ino nodded and buried her head in Hinata's neck, careful not to squeeze the small creature in her arms. "I love you too. Thanks so much!"

**Author's Note:**

> It's cute, ne?


End file.
